vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rachinaf/Hall of Fame's Missing Songs
Here is a non-exhaustive list of songs that have reached at least 100,000 views on NicoNico Douga and missing on the Wikia. Don't be afraid to pick a song and add it. Last update : 21/02/16 Over 100,000 views *AVTechNO! / DYE2 *FB777 / CODE RED *Hauchu / U:i／2010　-You and I- *KenmaP / 幼少期の詩 *KenmaP / 懺悔の詩 *Kikuo / のぼれ！すすめ！高い塔 *LeoP / BREEZE *Lis Pon P / 言ノ葉 (Kotonoha) *Moka / メカタマゴ *(Mu)P / がちゃぽちゃガチャッポイド find the lyrics *PaipanP / ケチャップですよ。 (Ketchup Desu yo.) *sequel / Angels song find the lyrics *sequence_wizerd / ウチのミクが壊れて、エロくてバカになっちゃったよ。 (Uchi no Miku ga Kowarete, Erokute Baka ni Nacchatta yo.) find the lyrics *TerekaP / 彼女は死んだ *TOKOTOKO / ハートビート・フロムユー *Treow / Reversus *UniMemoP / 芽生 Other songs : ｘ(Kari)P / (仮)P / ヨルに帰る花 ｘ*Luna / 暗鬼-マニピュレイト ｘ19 -iku- / トワイライト急行 ｘ1oku↓P / Never call you again ｘ1oku↓P / 再生 ｘ3396 / 永遠機関 ｘ36g / カスミ ｘ40mP / クラウチング・スタート ｘ5key-z / コミュ障ラブストーリー ｘ5Round / リアリスト ｘ606 / シルエット ｘ816 / サヨナラ電子世界 ｘ9ine 爾祢 / 深海 ｘa_49 / 気合いでボカロックを作ってみた【フラッターゲーム】 ｘacane_madder / 密会のミレン ｘacerola / くるり、ゆらり。 ｘAether Eru / 冬空ペチカ ｘAfro 1 Gou 2 / 椿の輪廻 ｘAIR Ta / ツツマシ５丁目の白昼夢 ｘAkagami / Leave ｘAkagami / Time Distortion ｘAkagami / 可能世界論 ｘakahori / 琥珀の調べ ｘAkuku / 夜トリアル ｘALT (TsubomiP) / 存在イマジネーション ｘALT / 銀河トレイン ｘAmeagariP / 常夏ロンリー ｘAmon / エレクトロ舞姫 ｘAnaAni / リフレインレイン ｘAnakuroP / As time goes by ｘAnakuroP / Drop Morning Prelude -short.ver ｘAnakuroP / Moonraker ｘAnkoku DouwaP / ナザレ空平線 ｘAnyaho (あんやほ) / ディスコ・ディスコード ｘAnyaho (あんやほ) / へちゃむくれ哀歌 ｘAnyaho (あんやほ) / 人骨グツグツ洗脳スープ ｘAnzu ame / Over Drive ｘAnzu ame / Yumerockets ｘAokurage (蒼くらげ) / ありふれた接吻 ｘAoP (蒼P) / 残る桜も 散る桜 ｘapolP / 「False Light」 ｘapolP / December Glow's Voice ｘapolP / Just a Dream ｘapolP / Odette ｘapolP / Stereoxide ｘapolP / Teratoma ｘapolP / パンツはどこだ！？ ｘapolP / ベラドンナ ｘapolP / 大事なこと ｘaquabug / bloom ｘaquabug / 汗ばむ肌をかくして ｘarato / starry★night ｘArukaP / BLUE HOLYGROUND ｘArukaP / Crossroad ｘAtawame / Delusion Sachertorte ｘAura Qualic / One Way ｘAura Qualic / Time Of My Life ｘAura Qualic / データ～DATA～ ｘAVTechNO / Feedback/Artery ｘAVTechNO! / -(minus) ｘAVTechNO! / +(Plus) ｘAVTechNO! / Boku-Boku ｘAVTechNO! / Boku-Boku II ｘAVTechNO! / Hana no kaori ｘAVTechNO! / Kimi-Boku H_core ｘAVTechNO! / Lost eight seconds ｘAVTechNO! / NOZOMI ｘAVTechNO! / SOU BG ｘAVTechNO! / Sou Core ｘAVTechNO! / XX9 ｘAVTechNO! / シェラ・ソンユ ｘAyarisu / 親愛なるカオス ｘazuma / charActer ｘBabuchan / 1335-2300 ｘBACK-ON / 憧憬〜DOUKEI〜 ｘBalloon / あやふや ｘBaragge / Azure Sky ｘBasudoraRendaP / 猛毒ガール（仮） ｘBiRD(s) / 輝蹟　―キセキ― ｘBiwakoP / 生まれて１４年目、矛盾した現実で知った感覚 ｘBlack Merry Screw / 羽化する柘榴 ｘBlue Twinkle / Floating With ｘBlue Twinkle / Meaning here, meaning my sing ｘBon'yari / Wherever ｘbsf / しちがつなのか。 ｘCamellia / welcome to wobbling field ｘCapsLack / 産まれぬ生命に花束を ｘCapsLack / 虚に伏すゾウ、夕立の空中曲芸 ｘCapsLack / 近未来脳内科学者 ｘcar.ess / impact ｘcar.ess / Mirror Song ｘcar.ess / pluvia ｘCaz / パラレルドリーマー ｘCaz / 終曲のファンタズム ｘCeres / Kaeri-Michi ｘChaa / acuteacare ｘChanwan.chan / とある少女のアイデンティティ ｘCielP / 秋風月想曲 ｘCiva / 少しずつ、消えてゆく夏。 ｘClean Tears / Far Away ｘClean Tears / Japanese Emotion ｘClean Tears / Sonorous ｘClean Tears / コイウタ ｘcosMo / 破壊と創造の空双庭園 ｘCream Shichou / 柘榴石-the garnet- ｘCROSS / related ｘDaifukuP / Sound Lab ｘDaijiP / MILKY WAY ｘDaiki Ogawa / - 自覚 - Awareness ｘDaiki Ogawa / Anywhere ｘDaiki Ogawa / by your side ｘDaiki Ogawa / iterate yesterday ｘDaiki Ogawa / monologue：cross the border line ｘDaiki Ogawa / word&world ｘDaiki Ogawa / 星逢い ｘdakara / 愛憐情歌 ｘdanierukunP / ルミナスしたい ｘdaniwell / AI YUENI ｘdaniwell / CATS RULE THE WORLD ｘDaniwellP / てすてすブロードキャスト.proj ｘdanpiii / Tiny ｘDasu / Walk On My Nightmares ｘDATEKEN / 唯然う在る様に ｘdede / Call of You ｘDekirebayoiP / World's contrast ｘD'elf / キミまで届け ｘD'elf / ミュゲ・ノート ｘD'elf / 其の者、巨大な闇に挑みし双剣士！ ｘD'elf / 電影水族館 ｘDevilishP / 死桜 ｘDezzy / Mr. Wonderboy ｘDiarays / 4月44日 ｘDiarays / 摘み色ギルティ ｘDigitalMode / Cybernation ｘDJ GENMAI / 『 性 』 ｘDon / Russian "Rule"ttE ｘDon / リコリスとナルコレプシイ ｘDoriko / G-A-M-E ｘEbot / 忘愁のエトランゼ ｘE-bou / monologue from me in the future to you past ｘEcchiP / Bye Bye ｘEdgar Lovecraft / アブナイ関係 ｘEdgar Lovecraft / 一人きりシンドローム ｘEdgar Lovecraft / 愛しき邪悪 ｘEdgar Lovecraft / 薔薇少女物語 ｘeffe / DOT adventure AGAIN ｘEiK / a wonderful days -rebirth- ｘEmon / Just！ ｘemon / Magical Ripper ｘemon / サテライト ｘemon / 夜空色シンパシズム ｘEndoriP / ナナイロノ蝶 ｘEon / Stocking Filler ｘEon / 折光影裏 ｘEpokku / 深青 ｘEXLIUM / Breaker -404 Rebuild- ｘFaye / 青い紙飛行機 ｘFlash back Dominant / 巡り星 ｘFloatGarden / Paroxyzm ｘFMaK / 飛べない魚 ｘforute / Heavy Rain ｘfosolong / Prism Shine ｘfosolong / Shooter Trial Run ｘFruits(wara)P / Diary-EpisodeⅡ- ｘFueruto / After the day ｘFueruto / 怪物みたいな君 ｘFuunin / 絶対ネガティブ宣言 ｘFuwariP / ふわりクレヨン ｘFuwaru / 黄金を鳴らせ ｘFuzzP / あのこはいない ｘGachiroriP / オトコのコ！ ｘGarden Drawar / be in love with… ｘGaSHOT / SUPER WORLD ｘgeorge-P / caffeine ｘGibson / 螺旋階段 ｘGingahoumenP / ときめきレイニーディ ｘGingahoumenP / フルパワー！まじかるぼいすっ！ ｘGingahoumenP / もっと・ずっと・君に届けたい！ ｘGingahoumenP / 天翔恋唄日記 ｘGingahoumenP / 放課後スウィートパ―ティー ｘGinrinP / 雨上がり、空 ｘGinsuke / Ethic ｘGobouP / Let's go for a walk! ｘGobouP / ホワイト☆クリスマス ｘGokujikugoP (五字熟語P) / malva ｘH ZETT M / STILL ALIVE ｘH ZETT M / カタハラ ｘH ZETT M / ミカエル ｘH ZETT M / 夢 ｘH.K.Special / Прощание～別れのシンフォニー～ ｘHaapure (ハープレ) / 嘘の世界 ｘHachi / 花束と水葬 ｘHachioujiP / NEXT STAGE!! ｘHai msc / Fortune Light ｘHal / ALIVE ｘHAL / シニカルロマンス ｘHallaween (ハラウィン) / 大正月華繚乱絵巻 ｘHalP / Rejected ｘHalyosy / Smiling ｘHamachidori (Notouage) / 水の道化師 ｘHanaichi / SPIRIT BUNNY ｘHanapo / hello, world ｘHarry / TIME MACHINE -B.C.E.999- ｘHarryP / セントライト ｘHarumakigohan / ホームシックハレー ｘHaruP / First Link ｘHasuchi (蓮血) / †棺桶† ｘHayakuP / エア ｘHayakuP / リノン ｘHidarichikubiP/ 3秒間 ｘHidarigawa Slash / Time and Limit ｘHidarigawa Slash / アヲゾラサマ ｘHidarigawa Slash / ボクはできるコ ｘHidarigawa Slash / レブ ｘHideko / Crazy Princess ｘHie / オモチャとワタシとお菓子なハロウィン ｘHikutsuP / パブロフの猫とシュレディンガーの犬 ｘhimekami / ヴァンパイアロンド ｘhiro / Amanogawa ｘHiro*RonP / 君の声を聴かせて ｘHiroyan / bring up ｘHitohitoP / 平凡的日常と傍観者のさよなら ｘHitohitoP / 知らない少女は思考する ｘHitohitoP / 静都市と脈拍 ｘHitoshizukuP & Yama / いろはに人生帳 ｘHitton / ＤＥＡＤ　ＣＯＭＭＥＮＴ ｘHollow.esc × Saiy.a / síː ｘHonkiMufflerP / サングラス越しにある物 ｘHonkiMufflerP / 二十歳には死なず ｘHonkiMufflerP / 守りたい尊き人々 ｘHonkiMufflerP / 時を重ねて ｘHonozuki / theoful ｘHyahyao / Escapist Drug ｘhyton / in the 夕景 ｘice / アイマイミーマインド ｘIcharin / ハロウィンナイトパーティズム ｘIchiokuenP / ハッピーライフカーニバル ｘichiP / 求愛性瞳孔反射 ｘIe no Haisui Mizo ga Tsumatte Afurete MizutamariP / 香辛料とキッチンスケール ｘIkkou / 彩られた季節 ｘImamaP / Wonder ｘInoppi / Rebirthday ｘInoppi / アイデンティティーの存在を ｘInoppi / モラトリアムの彼方へ ｘInoppi / 星になる ｘInoshikachouP (いのし課長P) / 鳥の見る夢の物語 ｘInterLude / Root C ｘInterLude / スウィート・ドリームス ｘInu Machine / RESTORATION ｘIruuP / マヒルドライブ ｘIshifuro / サンデ―ミナミパ―ク ｘISSY / 十六夜は鈍重 ｘJelly / Reflection ｘJelly / セピア ｘJesusP / 勝算◎最前線 ｘJevanniP / unsleeping beauty ｘJevanniP / にゃつよ ｘJevanniP / 月交信 ｘJieido / 苦行の釘遊び ｘJiikoba / Six Steps ｘjil / アダバナメランコリー ｘJinseiP / Restriction ｘJiraatoP / SIGN ｘJitabataP / さよならという歌 ｘJiwataneho / Game of Death ｘJiwataneho / Witch Hunt ｘJiwataneho / アンバランス ｘJiwataneho / 死亡遊戯 ｘjon / One's Story ｘJulla / Thread of fate ｘJulla / キャラメルアイスクリーム ｘJulla / でもね… ｘJulla / 放課後オレンジ ｘjumicchi / We gotta run ｘ-K- / 不死鳥-Phoenix- ｘkagari / 君へ ｘKagomeP / アヴェ・マリア ｘKagomeP / か る ま ｘKai-U / 羽蝶-waveLenght- ｘKan'no Kouji (管野 浩司) / We Are Monster!! ｘKarasutendu Dedede / コスモラヴィニントクシシティ ｘKasane / 漆黒のアリス ｘkasochiDM / チエクラベ ｘKasoke. (幽.) / 灰色の空 ｘKatojun / キラ星シューティングスター ｘKazamitori / 人形姫 ｘKazuP / Cosmic Pulsation ｘKeedasshu / 「 ash 」 ｘKeedasshu / 「 re：d 」 ｘKeedasshu / Might Night Illuminate ｘKeedasshu / Scarlet & Mercury ｘKeedasshu /「 funeral 」 ｘkeeno / Dusk ｘKeinoaza / Animatype ｘkeisei / Electrail ｘKen / I'm Not Me ｘKenbanmusouP / spiral ｘKenbanmusouP / リバイバル ｘKihito / ニセモノプログラム ｘKiiro / ロストメモリー ｘkikyow / ちょこれいと★きっす ｘKimata Shunta (木全俊太) / 無常 ｘkinshi1111/ GJ( グッジョブ) ｘKiseriP / 瞑想スパイラルワールズ ｘKofunP / フニャルカ♥フニャラカ ｘKohm / ヒトリカクレンボ ｘKohm / ブラザーメッセージ ｘKohm / レイニーライトメロディ ｘKomarineko P (Shuukatsu) (困り猫P (就活)) / 見えない三日月へ ｘKomatsu Kazuya (小松 一也) / Circuit DISCO ｘKomiyachanP / Check！ Check！ Check！ ｘKomiyachanP / あなたのワタガシ食べちゃうぞ ｘKomiyachanP / ネガティブPreset ｘkonkon / ハイスクール・ガールズ・アー・スティル・イン・マイ・ヘッド ｘKoorimanjuuPｘNORI / Life=heavy rain ｘKounanP / ベニザクラ ｘKounanP / 花火 ｘKoutei / 忘れトルネード ｘKowaremiku / わたしの GOOD-BYE ｘKTKT / 12月32日 β ｘKTKT / おとしもの ｘKulfiQ / 無題 ｘKunuusuP / アンラッキー・ガール ｘKurenai Ayame / 神の愛娘 ｘKuriya ni EnergyP (厨二エナジーP) / 人でなしの恋 ｘKuriya ni EnergyP (厨二エナジーP) / 最終兵器かのよう ｘKuriya ni EnergyP / 原風景 ｘKurosawa Madoka / きせつうた ｘKurozumiP / Humanity Яejection syndrome ｘKurozumiP / XI ｘKururinpaP / Mad Circus ｘKururinpaP / おわりに ｘKururinpaP / クロノスゲーム ｘKururinpaP / ニャンフーニャッカッカ ｘKururinpaP / ユリカゴ ｘKururinpaP / 冬 ｘKururinpaP / 寂寂寥寥 ｘKururinpaP / 桜想起 ｘKururinpaP / 桜物語 ｘKururinpaP / 法師蝉 ｘKururinpaP / 睡蓮華 ｘKururinpaP / 秋 ｘKururinpaP / 虚蝉 ｘKururinpaP / 蹌蹌踉踉 ｘKusoInakaP / ピクチュアレンズ ｘKutachuu (クタチュウ) / 行きましょ！ ｘKyokutanP / カレンダー ｘKyoota / メイウェンティー ｘKyotonP / サクの白地図 ｘkyu / Yellow Knife ｘL'anochip / 東京銀河超特急 ｘleal / 衛星軌道上の君へ ｘleas / スペースガール・スーサイド ｘlelangir / materials of night ｘLelangir / retina ｘLibra / Inner cold ｘLifeP / 冬の幽霊 ｘLighter / Synapse ｘlightspop / dryout ｘLIQ / Яaison D'etre ｘllliiillliiilll & rascal-p / sabotage ｘLoro / Time to say goodbye ｘlow / ♪星屑パジャマパーティ ｘL-Tone / credo ｘL-Tone / EMOADDICT ｘL-Tone / FULLCOLOR ｘL-Tone / N x ? ｘL-Tone / SELECT ｘL-Tone / VERTICAL IMITATION ｘL-Tone / パンデミックの掃除 ｘL-Tone / 低空飛行 ｘL-Tone / 借り物の最高傑作 ｘL-Tone / 劣勢ミュージック ｘL-Tone / 十六夜ロンリーナイト ｘL-Tone / 名 ｘL-Tone / 夕焼け、いつかの色 ｘL-Tone / 拝啓シーケンサー ｘlumo / Outernet Explorer ｘlumo / ネコンダクター ｘlumo / パーティクルパーティ ｘLunachu / パンプキンズナイトメア ｘLuttii Kyandene / Unpixelization ｘLyhst / Remembrance ｘLyhst / Withered ｘLyhst / ディゾルブ ｘLyhst / 想いループ ｘLyhst / 真実 ｘMachigerita / グリィディハロウィンキャンディナイツ ｘMachigerita / 恋想拡大チョコレイホリック ｘMachisu / 極東電脳QT少女 ｘMahou Shoujo ni NarenakattaP / 夜明け前の月の空 ｘMaimai / Distance ｘMakyaveri / amplifier ｘMakyaveri / answer ｘMakyaveri / グッドナイトエクスプレス ｘMakyaveri / トウソウスカイスクレイパー ｘMakyaveri / リングロングガールⅡ ｘMakyaveri / 千夜の鍵と優等生少女 ｘMakyaveri / 書室のアリエッタ ｘMamomoP / answer ｘMamomoP/ Colors ｘmampuku / 暗灰色のMemoria ｘMaron Bosatsu (マロン菩薩) / Shinin'Smile ｘMasa / モノクロームシャングリラ ｘMasa / 夕立と恋花火 ｘMashaharu / カフカ ｘMashaharu / 嘘と僕等とチョコレート ｘmayuko / アイ刻 ｘmayuko / カコノミライとキカイの歌 ｘmayuko / スプーンフルソルト ｘmayuko / 孤独な彼女の孤独の理由 ｘMazoP / 極楽ノスタルジック ｘMedicP / Mental Anguish ｘMedicP / メルティ・シャドウ・インフェクション ｘMedicP / 星をめぐる旅 ｘmeijix / バカっちょ金魚 ｘMenikichi / AMETHYST ｘMentai Rocker / Hot Milk ｘMessitoitahan / AQ戦線 ｘMessitoitahan / ロストチャイルドの空想紀行 ｘMetragoon / 失われた記憶 ｘmie / 青空 ｘmifami / egoistrain ｘMiizo / 百年アリス ｘMijipinP / 月下の廻廊 ｘMikitoP / 戦慄!! ムカデ競争 ｘMikuniyukinaka / fani fani crazy! ｘmikuru396 / TELESCOPE ｘMineK / Rising Summer ｘMineK / Stay or Leave ｘMinusP / NARAZUMONO ｘMinusP / 六波羅神楽絵巻 ｘMinusP / 妄想性詰問症 ｘMinusP / 支配分子スケルツォ ｘMinusP / 狂騒ノ現 ｘminzoo / 宇宙遊泳 ｘMiriko / ポリティカルフィルム ｘMisa / ミニマルDays ｘMisohiruP (Kenichi Chiba) / Akanesus ｘmitejin / 水葬 ｘMitssi / あなた ｘMitsubachiP / ハローズ・パンプキンヘッド ｘMiyake / アンフェアワールド ｘMiyazawa Moyoyo / moon ｘMiyazawa Moyoyo / Time Loop ｘMiyazawa Moyoyo / トゥルリラ ｘMiza / 生き埋めの花 ｘMizuhiro / 切り裂きジャックは夢を見るのか ｘMJQ / If you really know ｘMJQ / LIFE x REPEAT ｘMochiko / 鈍色ハートの鼓動 ｘMoff / それでも僕は歌を唄う ｘmokemoke / からふね ｘMomomomo / たなごころ ｘMomomomo / ラムネビーダマ ｘMorino Penpengusa (森野　ぺんぺん草) / きみのためにできること。 ｘmowaku / 不確かに翳る ｘMP / スイートエモーション ｘmukami / colorful ｘMushiP / boisterous grave ｘMushiP / Cappuccino ｘMushiP / Espresso ｘMushiP / Sci-fi ｘMushiP / Vertigo ｘMushiP / エイド ｘMushiP / おかしくなあれ ｘMushiP / おわかれのうた ｘMushiP / お望み通りの生き方を ｘMushiP / これがわたしのゆめ ｘMushiP / さけびごえ ｘMushiP / 仮面と踊ろ ｘMushiP / 地獄迷路 ｘMushiP / 暗闇にふたりきり ｘMushiP / 狂気のペットショップ ｘMushiP / 艶だ ｘMushiP / 雨を浴びたい ｘMusukaP / 嵐の予感！ ｘMwk / Ephemeral ｘMxRxI / SR ｘMxRxI / 僕らのPleasure Line ｘMyGODP / ヤー・ライアー ｘn.k / 透明センチメントとオレンジ色の私 ｘNagekinoP / 夜明け前 ｘNagisa / ひとり ｘNaka / COLORLESS DIMENSION ｘnana(sevencolors) / Lost. ｘNanaki / 黒薔薇 ｘNashimotoP / 夜の終わり ｘNashimotoP / 絶叫モブB ｘNAUTILUS / Monster ｘNAUTILUS / Secreto ｘNegapi / ツイノウタ ｘNejishiki / ZERO BLADE ｘNejishiki / サクラ、トキドキナミダ ｘNejishiki / ラストダンス ｘNejishiki / リヒト ｘNejishiki / リメンバー ｘNejishiki / 君が染めた夏空 ｘNejishiki / 夜明け色の靴 ｘNejishiki / 恋吹雪の空に ｘNejishiki / 才の雨に撃たれて ｘNejishiki / 硝子細工の少女 ｘNejishiki / 道化師のパズル ｘNekomushi / at home ｘNekomushi / 縁環叉路 ｘNekomushi / 臆病踏切 ｘNGC 3.14 / BitterSweet ｘNia & Amu / Snow magic ｘNia / Dependence Fields ｘNia / 月華浪漫譚 ｘNia + Ami / Snow magic ｘNingen / ノトーリアス辻斬りガール ｘNingen Dokku / バイオロイド ｘNioP / 再生 ｘNishijima Sondai (西島尊大) / TOYBOX ｘNishijima Thorndike / 4 ｘNitopiaP / 騒々nightガール ｘNIYMORIY / S t a r s ｘNIYMORIY / VIRUS ｘNoah / いいわけLove Song ｘNOFRIE / くるくると空の青 ｘNOFRIE / 風の帰る場所 ｘNo-H / 歪 ｘNonnon / Hide and Seek ｘNorthern Killer / 呪音少女いんふぃにっと☆でぃあぼろす ｘNuts rock / 無限ノスタルジー ｘNyoteiP / 傀儡姫 ｘOcean Lab / Clear Blue Water ｘOginojun / lily. ｘOkameP / Frail Fact ｘOkameP / Hysteria ｘOkameP / stay away from me ｘOkameP / ミゼラブル ｘOkameP / 冷たい夢 ｘOkameP / 小さな歌の器 ｘOkameP / 見守ることが辛くて / http://piapro.jp/t/s6a7 ｘOkameP / 詩曲 ｘOkameP / 風詩 ｘOkayu / ユーコピー：アイコピー ｘOkina / トビトカゲ ｘOkina / 押し入れる6月 ｘOkumyuu (おくみゅう) / Baby,Kiss Me ｘOmoi / アンリアル黙示想 ｘOmoi / 螺旋飛行 ｘonda / 午前0時の舞踏会 ｘOno. / SinkStar ｘOnyuuP / パクリエイター ｘOptical Tree (沢田凛 & radiorist) / 「汚物まみれのユートピア」 ｘOptical Tree (沢田凛 & radiorist) /「アグリラ」 ｘORYO / クーキースプーキー・パレード ｘORYO / マレフィカ ｘORYO / 色は思案の外 ｘOsanzi / SPLASH!!! ｘOshino Temari. / 千色と艶の境界 ｘOSTER Project / ハッピースクールセンセーション ｘOtetsu / birth ｘOtetsu / ゆりかご ｘOtetsu / 忘却と南京錠 ｘOtetsu / 濫觴 ｘOtetsu / 食物連鎖 ｘOthelloP / falling ｘOthelloP / それは青春の日々 ｘOthelloP / ドッペルゲンガー ｘOthelloP / 色付いて ｘOtonaRAP / Men's bra ｘOtozaka Kyouhei / 32日目 ｘOtozaka Kyouhei / Erased Girl ｘout of survice / マジックアワー ｘout of survice / 大阪アンダ―グラウンド ｘOut of survice / 秘密のパプリカ ｘOutputP / LIFE ｘOutputP / Lost Memories ｘOwataP / 窓辺の即興曲 ｘOyakataP / こちらボカロP免許管理センターです ｘOyakataP / 土埃五十七番街 ｘPaipanP / Hello_World ｘPan / Clepsydra ｘPandolistP / 光芒 - Twilight Ray - ｘPaolino / ココロトコエ ｘPapikorin / メリーゴーランド ｘParu♪ / キョンシー・キョンシー ｘParuneP / Episode0 ｘParuneP / Liar ｘParuneP / アット・ユール ｘParuneP / さよならの向こう側 ｘParuneP / 全力ランウェイ ｘParuneP / 最後のkiss ｘPatirchev / サンセンチメーター ｘPeter Gordon / Drifting Apart ｘpico / AliVE ｘPinocchioP / Fireworks ｘPiston / さよならスマイル ｘPolyphonicBranch / 藍空同盟 ｘPolyphonicBranch / 雨降りエトセトラ ｘPolyphonicBranch / 黎明ワンダーレジスト ｘPonzuP / ポリューション ｘPote / 冬を愛した少女 ｘPotential 0 / おやすみなさい。 ｘPotetokun / †ハロウィンナイトメア† ｘPSGO-Z / ARTIFICIAL SKIN ｘPSGO-Z / NIX CRYPTOMERIA ｘPSGO-Z / SET UP! ｘPSGO-Z / 流れよ我が涙、と裸足のカノジョは云った ｘPSGO-Z / 海と魔法と ｘPSGO-Z / 猫脚ディティクティヴ ｘPtaka / Faraway ｘPTL0★ / 死神のギター ｘPull-In Box / Ki-KaI ｘPurofutonP / Imaginary phantom ｘQtbomber / ハロウィンサーカスショウ ｘQtbomber / ハロウィンマジカルシアター ｘRaaak75 / Iris ｘraaak75 / See you,Hero ｘraaak75 / カーニバル ｘRaaak75 / フィラメント ｘRakuP / Sound of Arrows ｘrakurui / Livin' for you ｘRamune / K.L.M. ｘRamune / だいじなともだち ｘRamune / たいせつなじかん ｘRamune / 黄昏切符 ｘRanggeP / フランケンシュタイナー ｘRe:nG / ウェイリング・ベイビーズ ｘRe:nG / ソリチュード・サマー ｘRe:nG / 鳳華雷閃 ｘRedCardP / バラードとパレード ｘRedCardP / 朧 ｘredo / OF ｘredo / Sense0083. ｘRegaP / God Slaying Machine ｘregulus / The Last of My Life ｘregulus / アムネジア ｘReidaa / 片恋 ｘReset / 憶え ｘReset / 誓う ｘRetasuP / スノーティアーズ ｘRiiidaaa / シンデナイザー ｘRin(Ginsuke) / TSUBASA ｘRino / vent-風の記憶- ｘRintoshiteP / 求愛事情 ｘRitSU / ice cage ｘriver / Alto ｘriver / last light ｘriver / Leaf ｘriver / Sending ｘriver / silent forest ｘriver / the room in end. ｘRokuBA / 僕とワンダーランドの距離は？ ｘRoriP / 林檎と歯車のショーケース ｘROY / Metallized World ｘROY / The end of begin all ｘRozen (ロゼン) / 枯れ木に花を ｘRUCCA / トウキョウジェネレーション ｘRUHIA (わさびP) / ステンレス ｘRuisu (るいす) / 失恋→トランス心喪アンダーグラウンド ｘRupanP / UI ｘRyou / 浮憶 ｘRyou / 逃迷 ｘryousuke (涼介) / 白い追憶 ｘRyuuseiP / SECRET & TRAP ｘSaiB / ラウジーカ ｘSaionaP / アートマン動物園 ｘSakura Modki / Time Machine ｘSakurahana / デストロイマーチ ｘSakurano Ririka / ヒカリイロクリスタリア ｘSarasa / 東京ベランダガール ｘSarugaku / 旅人のフォルクローレ ｘSatana / AMIDA ｘSati / Halloween Street ｘSatoimo / Decoration Night～愛しき日々～ ｘSatoimo / ヴィーナスたちのVacation ｘSatoimo / そよかぜグラフィティ ｘSatoimo / たそがれ色の記憶 ｘScarlett na Meisai (スカーレットな迷彩) / 深淵に咲く花 ｘsea-no / 欠片 ｘsea-no / 透明花 ｘSeiretsuP / さよならです ｘSeiretsuP / ワールドユートピア ｘSenakou (瀬名航) / 衝動 ｘSeven Flower / Shining Love ｘShaneMusics (豔軒) / 纏綿昨天 ｘShieika / Thank you music ｘShieika / 巡る季節のワルツ ｘShiita / 絶望ターミナル ｘShikabaneP / The New Day ｘShikemoku / カラフルナイトメア ｘShikemoku / 反面コンタクト ｘShikemoku / 深淵に睡る ｘShikkoku / 夕蝉とかげおくり ｘShimesaba Twisters / Imperfect Quarters ｘShimesaba Twisters / ダブルアンコール ｘShinjouP / First Love's Cradle ｘShinjouP / Mag-I-cian ｘShinjouP / Mind Scientist ｘShinoP / 群青純情Happiness ｘShirakami Shinshirou / 始まりの庭 ｘShirome / 花に包まれて ｘShiromeshi / Slaves Of Machines ｘShirotsumeP / 妄想メトロ ｘShirousaP / 綴じ篭り系少女の追憶 ｘShirousaP / 赤ずきんは食されるのを御所望で。 ｘShitoo (しとお) / 春の夢は君に逢う ｘShitoo / ツイッターゲーム ｘSHO / ヒューマンバリュー ｘShokubai phantom Girl / ナツゾライダー ｘShokubai Phantom Girl / 少女の走光性 ｘShokubai Phantom Girl / 怪晴 ｘShokubai Phantom Girl / 虹色団地の神隠し ｘShomi / 9ravity ｘShomi / インフィニティ・ダンステップ ｘShomi / キ三ノセイ ｘShomi / ワーディング・インスパイア ｘShomi / ワカレバナシ・モノクローム ｘShomi / ワタシハ・ヒミツキチ ｘShomi / ワンホット・ミニッツ ｘShomi / ヱドの絵日記 ｘshu-t / Cardinal / Glint Of Sound ｘshu-t / WISH ｘShuu / ミライタタカイ ｘShuwai / その向こうへ ｘSira / ｢感情カタルシス｣ ｘSLAVE.V-V-R / 言葉・記憶・心理・視線・体温・鼓動 ｘSmileR / 君色 ｘSnownoiseP / 13番地のハロウィン ｘSnownoiseP / equals ｘSnownoiseP / オニアイサン ｘSnownoiseP / さよなら明日のふたりへ ｘSnownoiseP / ともだち ｘSnownoiseP / 不眠症 ｘSnownoiseP / 君の言うとおり ｘSnownoiseP / 嘘つき ｘSnownoiseP / 大嫌い ｘSnownoiseP / 平常正常モノクローム ｘSnownoiseP / 心あらず ｘSnownoiseP / 真冬の雨 ｘSnownoiseP / 空に想う ｘSnownoiseP / 箱庭の鳥 ｘSnownoiseP / 静寂は露と消えて ｘsnowy* / ハルシネーション ｘsntb / new direction ｘsntb / 思春期少年少女 ｘsntb / 金魚姫 ｘSO / ゲンガイパラノイア ｘSohta / うそだよね ｘSohta / がらんどう ｘSokkyoudenP / エルセテトラ -水鏡の魔女- ｘSomeboy / モノクロセカイ ｘSpacelectro / Galaxy Night ｘSpacelectro / スィート・デッド・ノイズ ｘstudio balabushka / 以心伝心テレパシー ｘStudio IIG / Solar stream ｘStudio Moko / =world ｘStyle / Love Tricks ｘSubseaStation / とても静かな空 ｘSuga-jin / LEBEN-生命の大地- ｘSUKE@LTS / Vanity ｘSukechP / Heart Groove ｘSushiP / Parallels ｘSushiP / カシオペア ｘSuzukake Yomogi / 怪物達と少女の為の円舞曲 ｘSuzukiP / Alphard ｘSuzukiP / 人狼狂詩曲 ｘSuzumu / 独りの君と一人の僕に ｘSweet Revenge / Parasitemare ｘSweet Revenge / ユウキュウアリス ｘSwift / My Way ｘswolz / 螺旋階段49解 ｘTaaP / Cafe de Blue ｘTaaP / holic or treat？ ｘTaaP / pIeCE ｘTaaP / しぇしぇしぇ ｘTaaP / 君の手 ｘTaDA@ストゥール / Rebellion ｘTaishi / Aviator in the Soul ｘTaKa / アイノシルシ ｘTaKa / スピリチュアル★パレード ｘTaKa / 桜色 HolyDream ｘtakamatt / Fight for Pride ｘTaKara / Drop in the rain ｘTake / Sakura ｘTake / 僕がギターをやめた理由 ｘTakenoko no Satoha (タケノコの里派) / Lost ｘTakoyaki Pan / もう聞こえない ｘtakuP1022 / 一度だけのＳＴＯＲＹ ｘtakuz3 / Star Geyser ｘTamaranP / エターナルフォース19歳 ｘTamaranP / マナツノヨノユメ ｘTanaka Kanata (田中カナタ) / -Mechanical Alice- ｘTanakaB / ママとナルコレプシー ｘTanakaB / 追憶の飛行船 ｘTask / ウィンターレイン ｘTask / 明けない夜を壊せ ｘTeam Kamiuta / お豆腐M ｘTeam Kamiuta / こちら大和、明日に告ぐ ｘTeam Kamiuta / どうしたって叶わない恋の唄を私に｡激情編 ｘTeam Kamiuta / 名もない君と名もない町 ｘTeigakuP / Cyanotype ｘTeii (tetsu) / Disillusionment ｘTeii (tetsu) / Prayers ｘtemple (ninigi) / nin gen life ｘtemporu / hope this helps ｘTeniwoha / firefly ｘTeniwoha / イヌガミ邸神懸りミステリヰ ｘTeniwoha / ムジナ寝台特急ミステリヰ ｘTeniwoha / 物怪紐解草子 ｘTeniwoha / 胎児孕む胎児 ｘTentsuku / 少年Ａの疾走 ｘTerry Chandler / いつか見た夢 ｘTerry Chandler / ぼくの心 ｘTerry Chandler / 夢現 ｘTerry Chandler / 折れた翼 ｘTerry Chandler / 雪空 ｘterunon / 箱庭の紅 ｘTetraphobia_system / あのサイレンが鳴り止む刻 ｘTetsu. (綴。) / ファンタジーナ ｘTezuka (テヅカ) / 自殺系男子 ｘTiara / GravityRain ｘtilt / ウマレル パラレル ｘtilt / オワラナイユメ ｘTilt / キミにガザニア ｘTilt / 透命人形 ｘTio (ShaiP) / ネイティブソング ｘToa / M ｘToa / パンドラおもちゃ箱 ｘToa / リグレット ｘTokusan / 地球最期の日に君に逢いにゆく ｘTomeP / Silent Word ｘtomot / 桜花の陽 ｘTonbo×YonabeP / regeneration ｘtone*3 / calling you ｘTosshuP (とっしゅP) / ロックは月明かりの下で ｘtoya / Erase or Love ｘtoya / secret garden ｘtoya / ピアノ ｘTranceformeryuno / All New Days ｘTreow / re:quiemMelas ｘTsubasasan / 産廃リスニング ｘTsukadatakashige (ツカダタカシゲ) / I wish ｘTsukito / sleeping shadow ｘTsukito / 感情破壊 E25 ｘTsuko / 朝焼けに染まる君に ｘTsumaa / 笑いにおいでよ ｘTsuyoboso / 桜雨 ｘtysP / Scream from the Underground ｘudonzky / 劣等星 ｘUldullP / you'remine ｘUmbilical244P / から狂り ｘUmbilical244P / シンナーガール ｘUmbilical244P / 退廃日和 ｘunatra / 群青硝子のスピカ ｘUnimori / ぜったい！ ｘUoaP / end seeker, ｘUoaP / Goodbye My- ｘUpamaru / Afterimage ｘUpamaru / レストラン・ジュエリー ｘU-ske / intention ｘU-ske / inverse ｘU-ske / TRANSPARENT ｘUtaP / ウィンディア ｘUtaP・twinkle / Dakini ｘUtataP / Beautiful World ｘUtataP / アド・アストラ ｘUtataP / 露骨な逃走プリンセス ｘu-z / Strangle to death beautifully ｘu-z / 十六夜桜-Zakura- ｘuzP / Distorted ｘuzP / アネモネ ｘuzP / 切り取った証明と ｘuzP / 君は夢のなかに ｘVader / 夜の瞬き ｘVanguard Sound / SinkStar ｘVarious / 星の降らない夜 ｘViA Factory / 「Cold innocence」 ｘVocaliodP / TSURIBASHI EFFECTOR ｘVocaliodP / ファストジエンド ｘVocaliodP / 少女は境界線を飛び越える ｘVokedori / カタメノシカ ｘVokedori / クチウツシ ｘWaka / こぐま座一番星 ｘWaka / センチメンタルパレェド ｘWaka / マジカルキャンディ ｘWaka / ワールドReトリップ ｘWaka / 星屑アステリズム ｘWaka / 東京アクアリウム ｘWaka / 漂流少女 ｘWandaraP / 人が星に願う訳 ｘWasabi / escape! ｘWasabi / ロマンティシズム ｘWatabe / マイガールランタン ｘWato / 陰追い ｘWazama / アンケート ｘWhoo / gimme ｘWhoo / Open Air Theatre ｘWhoo / 雀色コンデンサ ｘWizard Ghost (ウィザードゴースト) / 探しに行こうよ ｘYaduki / カッティングガール ｘyaichi / クリサンセマム ｘYaka / sigh ｘYamikuro / モカ ｘYamikuro / 生命ツマリ症候群 ｘYamikuro / 霊感０ ｘYandereP / 重恋歌-Jyurenka- ｘYaogi / ねむり ｘYasaP / Voiceless ～この声で～ ｘYasaP / 妄想オートフィリア ｘYasaP / 結末はトーラス ｘyatsuhashi / Ending Theme ｘyebisu / 約束の唄 ｘyksb×STEP×TSUKASA / ASH DRIVE ｘYM / アオハススメ ｘYM / アリガトロス ｘYM / ネジボルトアリガト ｘYM / ラヴィ ｘYM / 心エクスチェンジ ｘYonaki Yasha (夜鳴夜叉) / Mayfire ｘYorKu / Too Far Horizon ｘYoshihi / Alias ｘYou (ょぅ) / not ｘYouP / 2 Sing 4 U ｘYowaneP / 艶花爛々 ｘYu≠ki / 臨界突破綺譚 ｘYubiDoll / ENJOY ｘYu-go / blue＆cloudy ｘYu-go / パラレループアンデッド ｘyui wani / ショコラ ｘYujii / エキソダス ｘYujii / ハーテッド・ドール ｘYuki / 空色コール ｘYuki Nishijima / サブカルさんと一眼くん ｘyukki# / 真冬のシンフォニア ｘYuniP / Seven Goat Sector ｘYuniP / Umbrella ｘYuniP / Zombiedog ｘYuniP / マイラストグラヴィティ ｘYunosuke / Frozen ｘyusukeP / Fallout ｘYUTO / アウトサイド ｘYuu / 悪鬼あざみうた ｘYuugouP / Past　Days ｘYuugouP / カナリアマリア ｘYuugouP / クラブナイトメア ｘYuugouP / ハッピー・マニュアル ｘYuuto / Circle of Friends ｘYuuyuP/ おまじない胸算用 ｘyuxuki waga / Contrail ｘYuyoyuppe / Empty ｘYuyoyuppe / Suffocation ｘYuyoyuppe / who am I ｘYuyoyuppe / 唯心論 ｘYuyoyuppe / 悲しいという気持ち ｘYuzuhiko / My Scream ｘYuzuhiko / 孤独のパルティマン ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / CONTEMPORARIES ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / COVENANT ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / Stars Will Rise Again ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / The stars my destination ｘYuzuriha Yuuri / 宇宙の灯台守 ｘZakiyama / 小夜時雨 ｘZankokuP / 疑心論 ｘZenryakuP / 白雪姫のための棺桶 ｘZiima / Spiral ｘZips / アウトローの傷心 ｘZips / ウヌボレ仮面 ｘZips / ダーリンドール ｘZips / ユトリ最強世代 ｘZips / 女装パルプテーション ｘZips / 平成淘汰の監獄 ｘχ-kai- / Misfortune ｘ爆newP / Forgive me Category:Blog posts